Field
The present application is related to a mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
Devices having an atmospheric pressure sensor installed therein are conventionally known. In such devices, the atmospheric pressure sensor is used for detecting the atmospheric pressure. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-230340 discloses a mobile device configured to determine the type of traveling mode of a subject by using an atmospheric pressure sensor.
There is room for improvement on the conventional devices with regard to processes using an atmospheric pressure sensor for detecting the atmospheric pressure.